Dear Ed
by Haydee-De-La-Lune
Summary: Reminisces of the past...thoughts on the future...Winry's letter to the one she loves in that far off world bittersweet end, so OOC for a reason...


Dear Ed,

I'm writing you a letter. Pretty stupid idea huh? Since you'll never receive it. I just thought that maybe, just maybe, if I did something to make it feel like I'm actually talking to you, I might feel better. Truthfully, it's not really doing me much good, but I just started so maybe if I keep going it might work. I don't know.

Well, to start off conversationally, I'll tell you what's been happening. It's been five years since you left, and so much has changed. Elicia and her mom stop by once a month, and we do the same in return. Oh Ed, you should see how much she's grown. She's becoming a fine young lady you know, polite and caring and not to mention beautiful. Lieutenant Hughes would be beaming, if only he were here to see his baby girl grow up. It's been hard for Gracia, but with all the company, help and attention that they get from everyone at Central, she's fairing well. Sometimes though, I see the saddest expressions on her face, and I know she misses Hughes…they were just such an amazing couple and they simply adored each other.

Speaking of couples, you won't believe this…but Mustang and Hawkeye are getting married. Well, most people had 'foreseen' this happening, but it was a shock all the same. Hawkeye is still her normal self, you know, refusing to show too much emotion. But, as it is, she's come out a bit, especially after the battle in Central when our dear Flame Alchemist dramatically entered the stage and took control. I guess he just proved to her completely how reliable he could be…so she learnt to relax. You should see them together. I mean sometimes Mustang can be unorthodox in how he greets his soon to be mistress (think mini-skirt and other crude comments and sly looks and perverted hand gestures to try and grab her attention), but most of the times these days, when there isn't enough duty involved to make the atmosphere tense, Mustang surprises her with the most subtle but sweet gestures. I'm absolutely sure you're puking by now, sorry. So, their wedding is in spring, which is only a few months away, and even now, 4 months after their engagement, they haven't settled on a place to have it. Somebody actually suggested that we have it in the cemetery where Hughes is buried so that he can join in, but a few people have pointed out that it's such a dreary, sad place for a wedding. I suggested we have it here, in Rizenbool…but it's too far and just isn't the right setting for them. I think that they'll have it at Central…in the Command Centre in fact…but I swear that Mustang said something about starting a 'fresh life' in the same place he practically found his 'death'…which was where the War took place, remember? Anyways, I'm excited.

Everyone else is peachy just so you know, like, Rose. She found herself this great guy named Markus, he treats her well and she's always happy. They're both wonderful with kids, and I think that once they're married, they'll have the most wonderful family…

I miss you Ed…there are so many things to do these days…I mean, business is picking up well and I've been traveling everywhere I can to help people out. I've had to get Rose to help out with the store when I'm gone and let Markus fix the automail that needs fixing, and I've also done a lot of work to help the state out in aiding their mechanics/engineering designs…but even with all this stuff happening in my life…I still think of you every single minute. You're always there…your smile illuminating my thoughts, you're words encouraging my heart, and your presence telling my body to keep going. I still feel your warmth as I walk down the street. I still smell your scent and even the smell of your blood when I sit down in that old, musty workroom where I used to slave away at your automail…and I still hear your voice when I sit on the grassy slopes we loved to play on endlessly in our early days.

I feel like you haven't really left me. I feel as if you've left a blood seal somewhere on my body so that I can still feel your soul everywhere I go. Sometimes I ache when I know you're not actually there and I feel I can't stand up, but then I remember your face, your touch, your voice, and the way you just were and I know that I shouldn't be this way. I know you won't come back to me, not in this world anyway. You're so far away from me, but I can't help but feel sometimes that you're right next to me in the world where you are. I want you to know that it isn't you that I'm waiting for. I'm not waiting for you to find your way back to me. I'm waiting for time to hurry up so that I can reach the Gate and see you inside…and though time will slow as I age, it will pass by with every memory of you opening up and replaying itself until I leave and walk in the crowd of our friends and family who have left before me…and they will keep replaying until I reach the middle of all the smiling faces…and find you, with this message in your hands…

Ed, I'm getting married this morning. His name's Arthur Boyd. I've decided to keep my maiden name. Just thought you'd like to know. I'm getting a family in the next few years. Thought you might like to know that too. You're probably getting married soon. I'd like to think you are. You're probably getting a family in the next few years as well. I'd like to think that too.

Even so, Edward Elric…you will be the one I want to find the most in the Gate. You will be the only one who can make me feel so alive. You will be the only one who will actually be able to hold my heart…for all eternity. I'll see you then I suppose.

All my love,

Winry.


End file.
